The Little Mermaid
by ThePirateKing123
Summary: Nina is a mermaid who meets a human named Fabian and falls in love with him REWRITE


_The Little Mermaid story I published earlier was just the script, so I deleted it and wrote this story to have Nina's POV and other characters view point as well instead of it just flow straight forward like the movie._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Fabian's POV

"Mick isn't it wonderful to be out in the sea?" I asked

"Fabian, I'm glad you're having fun for once, but me on the other hand, no so much." Mick said.

"Come on Campbell, you may see a mermaid over the starboard." Jerome teased.

"You know Jerome they are real." Benji said

"Yea, and the power ruler, Victor Rodenmaar." Giles said.

"Victor?" I wondered.

"Fabian there just trying to prank you, just ask Alfie." Mick stated.

"Well Alfie?" I asked

"Uh, oh yeah they're just pulling your leg." Alfie said not seriously.

Something was just not adding up about what Alfie said. Maybe mermaids do actually exist, but then again, maybe that was just part of the joke or maybe he was just seasick.

* * *

_Meanwhile, under the sea, the animals and merpeople gather to celebrate Nina Martin's 17__th__ birthday_

Corbierre's POV

"Corbierre, I really looking forward to this, it's not every day you get to hear a musical concert." Victor said.

"Yes, hopefully this will be the start of my music carrer." I said

"I can't believe those mermaids have done this for Nina, really it was Amber who planned everything." Victor stated.

"Yes, Nina Martin has great friends that care about her," I said

If only Nina would show up on time for this like Eddie planned to.

Amber's POV

As I saw Corbierre about to conduct the music, the last thought on my mind is that I hope Eddie will remember to lure Nina to the surprise.

"Ok, so we are Nina's friends" the mermaids said.

"I'm Patricia Williamson, and this is KT Rush, Willow Jenks, and Amber Millington. Amber you can take it away." Patricia said.

"Thanks Patricia, ok so Nina thinks this is a concert, but it is actually her 17th birthday surprise party, and when Eddie comes through with Nina we are all going to yell Happy Birthday!" I said excited

We heard something coming and when it got in the room,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone screamed but Nina was nowhere to be seen but just a Seahorse.

I knew at that moment I was going to kill Eddie, but then I heard Victor say,

"MISS MARTIN!"

He didn't know that it was really Eddie's fault.

* * *

Nina's POV

Nina and Eddie were off exploring and they discovered a sunken ship, which made Eddie forget everything about the surprise party.

"Eddie there it is" I said

"Wow, it's amazing now lets go" Eddie said

"Oh come on, you're scared?" I teased

"No, I just got a cold you see" Eddie sniffs.

"Ok, well I am going inside, you can stay and watch for sharks." I said

"Nina, don't even joke, I'm coming too" Eddie said

"Eddie look, what's that?" I pick up a strange object with three lines coming out of it. It was the most amazing thing that I have ever seen.

" What is that?" Eddie ask.

"I don't know, but Harry will know." I said then I heard Eddie scream.

"NINA, SWIM, SWIM SHARK!" Eddie screamed

While the shark was chasing us, it hit its head on a post that knocked the shark out. After that, we swam to the surface to meet Harry.

"Harry!" I yelled.

Harry is a seagull who knows about human things.

Harry: "Hey, How you doing?"

Nina: "Great, Harry, look what we found."

I pull out the strange object with three lines around it.

"This is a thing that humans use to comb their hair, see," Harry says

Harry uses the comb like thing with his feathers.

'Thanks Harry" I said

"So Nina, is today your birthday?" ask Harry

"Yes it is, I'm seventeen years old now" I answered

"Oh crap" Eddie said quietly

"What is it Eddie?" I asked concerned

"Um we got to go, thanks Harry" Eddie said

* * *

Unknown POV

"That Nina Martin girl may be the key to my happiness. Hopefully she will come to me soon…." A suspicious creature said.

* * *

Nina's POV

When Eddie and I got back to the palace, Victor was screaming at me because apparently, I ruined my own surprise party. Luckily Eddie stood up to the plate and told him what happen, he said EVERYTHING, which made Victor even madder.

Later, me and Eddie went to our cave where we kept all of our human treasures.

"So how are you and Patricia?" I asked

"We're kind of off," Eddie replied

"But why, I thought you two were made for each other?" I said

"Well, she thinks that I am into you more than her," he said

"But that ridiculous, you and I are like brother and sister," I said

"Yea, I know, but she thinks that." Eddie said

All of sudden I saw this great big shadow, and I couldn't help but think what could it be, so I swam up to the surface without anybody stopping me.


End file.
